Justice is Fair, Revenge is Not
by spiderwriters
Summary: All the villains in the city get together to kill Spidey. That's just the tip of the iceberg. There's more to Peter than anyone knows. It's going to be a race against the clock as Peter learns there's more to his powers that the young hero thinks. As of 6-10-13 both chapters are new.
1. A Trap Sprung- Rewrite

**Well High School has made my writing skills better, and it has been a few years since I last updated, so I thought I would redo this story. What is this, my third time redoing this? Eh, I hope you enjoy.**

Spidey was swing from building to building trying to get home before curfew. He had been late the past few nights and right now he needed to get home early. He was about to jump down into an ally to change, when out of the violet and magenta sunset sky, came a big old red and black Vulture. He went to swipe Spidey but missed and kept on flying. The teen thought that was peculiar because he didn't turn around to attack again. Spidey made a mad dash after the old bird, pretty much assuming that this was a trap. Hopefully this said trap wouldn't take too long. He prayed that this wasn't another sinister six battle.

The Vulture flew into an old warehouse as Spidey jumped off the nearest rooftop. He slowly walked inside, his sider-sense blaring. Lights instantly came on temporally blinding him as half a metal cage came up from the ceiling, and the top half dropped on top sealing him inside. In just a second later, electricity skyrocketed in great amounts throughout the cage. Spidey was barely conscious enough to hear Shocker say, "Lights out Bug,"

* * *

It felt forever until the young teen finally came to. When Spidey regained consciousness, he noticed he was in a different ware house. His head was spinning, everything felt so disorientating; it was hard enough trying to connect the past few seconds of consciousness with the present. Every muscle still ached.

'_So much for making it home before curfew_' Spidey thought bitterly.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mysterio say in his ridiculous stage voice, "Welcome Spider-Man, to **YOUR DEATH**!."

He could feel a hand behind his head. It had a grip on on his mask. Spidey could hear his heart race. His adrenaline was kicking in full force. No time to think. He just had to roll with the punches.

Mysterio continued his ridiculous rant, "Villains of all ages, I give you…."

The mask was yanked off his head. Once again the lights temporarily blinded him, "the man behind the mask of Spider-Man!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Spidey joked.

He was about to break the chains when a moment later he felt a sandy right hook on his face. The force of Sandman's punch sent him across the floor until the chains dug into his legs and wrists. The chains sliced into his skin. Peter could feel the trickle of blood pour from his wounds. The Rhino broke the chains and the fight was on for Spidey's life.

The adrenaline and vertigo was disorientating. He was barley stood up as he got hit by blasts from shocker and Electro. It sent him into another wall where Dock Ock's tentacles grabbed him around the waste and squeezed him. Peter let out a cry of pain aws he thought he heard a rib crack. Dock Ock tossed him up in the air without a second thought. Ricochet jumped into him repeatedly slamming him into the wall. Mysterio sent out his tiny purple bots at him, slicing into his skin. He landed on the floor with a thud. A small pool of blood began to form beneath him. Then Sandman sent yet another sandy fist into his chest and knocked him into Hammerhead. Hammerhead repeatedly punched him and slid him across the floor by Kraven, leaving red streaks on the floor. Kraven stood him up and landed a punch that sent him flying into a kick from Silver Sable. Rhino picked him up by the legs and smacked him into a wall. Every kick, every punch, every blow, caused a cry of pain to escape Peter's mouth.

Rhino flung him into the air as Vulture slashed him with his wings. Electro, Shocker, and Mysterio sent blasts and robots into Spidey. It knocked him into the wall as Kraven slammed him to the floor. Dock Ock grabbed him by his limp waist and slid him across the floor, more blood streaking and staining the cold cement floor.

By now Peter was covered in cuts, bruises, and his own blood. His costume was in tatters. Peter could barely see because his blood and gotten into his eyes blurring his vision. But now his world was fading and turning black. The sound was fading and becoming muffled. He knew he was going to die. They all gathered around him. Then it finally sunk in that he _was_ going to _die_. Spidey looked up at his villains as Shocker came closer to him.

"This shot right here ought to finish you off," Shocker said, his thick accent coating every last thing he saw was the green circular light. Then everything went black. It was lights out for Peter.

* * *

A green light illuminated the dark and musty building. Spider-Man's body collapsed onto the floor. The other villains eyed each other. A metallic tentacle grasped the boy's neck. A sinister smile crept onto Otto's face.

"Gentlemen, Spider-Man will no longer be interrupting our plans. We may proceed with taking over the city without any nuisances getting in the way."

The villains smiled. They had finally done it. Spider-Man was dead.


	2. This is Bigger Than You Think

**Hey everyone. I needed to add and change a few things to the end of the first chapter. So if you haven't read it, go check it out. Here's chapter 2.**

A group of people sat around the table with videos, pictures and newspaper clippings.

A girl with long brown hair, dressed in Native American clothes broke the silence, "So the Spider Warrior is dead, so then why worry? Mourlen can't kill him if he's already dead,"

An older defined man with short well-kept gray hair dressed in navy blue dress pants, and a navy blue shirt with a black tie spoke up, "That didn't stop him a few reincarnation cycles ago. Remember he was gunned down by a mugger; Mourlen brought him back and killed him. He's been doing it for a long time,"

A younger man with brown hair dressed in nice blue jeans, and a nice white button up shirt spoke up quietly, "So Mourlen will kill the boy?"

The older man nodded his head as he quietly said, "Yes,"

* * *

A man in dark clothes and long dark hair stood by a grave. He took out red paint and painted a strange symbol on the ground by the tombstone. It started to glow and the man walked away towards a tree. From the tree a man jumped down. He was shorter than the other man, and meekly asked the strange dark man, "M-m-m-master, why bring him back if you are going to kill him again?"

The dark man chuckled as he said, "Because killing the Spider Warrior is somewhat of a _tradition_, as someone may call it, it's a tradition for me to kill him myself. It goes back many years,"

"Why master?" the servant asked curiously.

"More on that later, we must leave before he discovers us."

* * *

Peter's eyes flashed open. He could smell Pledge, wood, and cloth. It was dark in the small confined area he was in. He felt a flashlight by his ribs. He turned it on, and much to his horror, he was in a coffin.

"_Well it's a good thing I've seen Kill Bill,_" Peter thought.

He set the light down, allowing the light to light up the coffin. He lightly punched the coffin top until he heard a hollow area. He began to punch through. I took five hits until dirt began to spill in. his fingers were cut as he ripped the coffin apart. He crawled up to the surface with a big gasp of air.

The man dressed in dark clothes, lightly chuckled to himself as he said, "He did it fast than I thought," then he walked away.

* * *

Every muscle in Peter's body ached. He noticed a nearby tree and decided to lean up against it. He let out a long breath. How was it that he had managed to cheat Death himself? He took a long time soaking everything in. He took in deep breaths of the cool spring air. He looked up at the sky wishing to see the stars, but the lights from the city blocked them out. He remembered that just the other night, the night before he was brutally murdered he sat on top of the empire state building, admiring the stars. It seemed like an eternity before he was able to pick himself up. As he stood his spider sense went off. He heard a _click-click_ of a gun behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in a grave yard at two in the morning boy?" Asked an old and rough voice.

Peter could feel the cold metal press against his back. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. He had just cheated Death only to wind up gun in the back? It took everything he had to try to remain calm. He swallowed nervously before opening his mouth to talk.

"I'm Peter Parker and I don't know why I'm here sir." Peter noticed his voice was hoarse and almost unrecognizable. "I just woke up here."

"Turn around so I can get a good look at you. I want to be able to give a good description to the cops. " The man commanded.

Peter did as he was told and slowly turned around to face the old man. His flashlight blinded the poor boy.

"Ah, well it looks like you've been through Hell and back. What happened to you, and why are you covered in dirt? The voice demanded.

Peter was terrified, after all the recent events the boy could barely get a word out as he spoke, "I-I'm really- i-I don't kn-know sir. I-"

The man noticed a faint glow by a grave. "Stay there and don't move. Or else I'll shoot. What's up with that light down in that dug up grave? And does it have anything to do with you being covered in dirt?"

"I-I don't think you'll believe me." Peter replied, fear coating his hoarse voice.

"Try me." The voice said, sounding assertive.

"I woke up in that grave sir. All I had was a flashlight. I broke the top open and climbed out. Please don't shoot me." Replied Peter.

The man shined his flashlight on the tombstone. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. Peter let out a breath, 'G_reat, he's calling the cops to arrest me_.'

"Guys, this is Ezekiel. Mourlen's been here. He woke the boy up. I know- no just- damn it Ava! Shut your mouth for a second! He broke his way out. Yes. That's what I just said! The boy clawed his way out. He's tougher than I thought. I thought I was going to have to dig him back up myself. We're on our way back."

The man known as Ezekiel turned back towards Peter.

"Come on Peter. We're going to get you cleaned up. Come on before Mourlen shows up again." The man said as he grabbed Peter's shoulder.

After a few minutes of walking they made their way to the doors of the funeral home. Ezekiel opened the doors and motioned for Peter to enter. It was dark but Peter followed the strange man. He had half a mind to just take off. Although, this guy did seem to know something, so he decided to stick around for just a little while longer. After a few turns down several hallways, they entered a room. Peter noticed two other people, a girl and a boy.

Ezekiel nodded when he entered and spoke to the two in the room, "Hello Ava, Peter." He turned to Peter before saying, "Peter Parker, meet Ava, and her brother Peter."

The girl shook Peter's hand, rolled her eyes and said, "Two Peters in one room, God will that get annoying fast."

The girl crossed her arms and sat back down in her chair. She looked at the scene with an annoyed expression. Her brother rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior and shook Peter's hand while saying, "I'm honored to meet you Peter Parker."

Ezekiel clasped his hands together and said, "Well, I'm pretty sure that Mr. Parker would like to clean up, so let's get out of here."

Peter followed the group out of the building. The city seemed very quiet, but it still had the hustle and bustle that gave the city the title of "the city that never sleeps." Peter so was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was in a limo right away. He snapped back into reality. "I want to know what's going on." Peter said quieter than he wanted.

The group of strangers looked at each other as if silently trying to figure out who would go first. The grey haired man spoke first.

"Peter, in order for us to tell you everything, you have to know that you can trust us. We know more about you than you ever thought possible, but we are people you can trust. Do you trust us?" Ezekiel waited for the teen to nod his head before continuing, "Now, in order to you what's going on, we need to know what you know. So Peter, what do you know about how you got your powers? And what is the extent of your powers?"

Peter looked at the man slightly confused but he still replied, "I was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider. I have super agility, my eye sight improved, I gained super strength, and I can tell if something dangerous is about to happen. That's about the extent of it."

The older man placed a hand on his chin as he replied, "I see. Peter, there's more to your powers than you think."

Peter raised his eyebrow. What did this guy know about his powers?

"So you honestly think that it was the scientific enhancements that gave you your powers?" Ezekiel chuckled as Peter nodded. "Well, that would make sense. However, that is not the case. There's a lot more to you than you think, that also includes your powers."

Peter looked at Ezekiel inquiring, "Let me get this straight, I have more powers that I don't even know about?"

The older man nodded and continued, "Yes, you do. It's because of who you are. That spider bit you for a reason. It wasn't a mere accident. You were chosen. And that is why Mourlen is after you."

Peter interrupted, "Chosen, chosen by whom? Why does that Mourlen guy want to get me?"

Ezekiel looked at Peter. He was contemplating what to say. This time the girl spoke up, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "This is where it gets complicated and hard to believe. Like he said," Ava gestured at Ezekiel, "you have to believe what we're saying. It will all make sense- well eventually." Ava sighed and continued, "People like you, and me are different. We got our powers from nature, although I got mine in a different way then you did. Religion is far more complicated and more intricate than we mortals give it credit. In some sense all religions are true. Most Pagan believers believe in multiple gods. And those gods are responsible for certain things. In order to do their jobs they need a connection to our world. Some gods just merely observe. Others turn into mortals and visit for a short time, or they sacrifice their immortality and become human. They live out their lives fully and then reincarnate after their life is over. And there are some that bestow gifts onto a mortal and have them be their representatives."

Peter looked at the girl skeptically. Ava noted the boy's expression as she kept on talking, "I'm the last example. I am the messenger for the god of wolves."

Peter interjected, "And I'm the same for spiders."

Ezekiel replied, "No. The spider god managed to find a loophole. He split himself into two parts. Not two separate entities. But two that are one in the same. One of the halves stayed back in the world of the Gods. The other decided to become human. He continues to reincarnate."

Peter looked up to the man. "And that's me?" Peter confirmed.

The man nodded as he continued, "Yes. The reincarnation process is a slow one. And that is why Mourlen was able to revive you. If he had waited longer then he would have had to hunt you down all over again."

"Who is this Mourlen guy? You keep mentioning him, but I have no clue who he is." Peter replied, his frustration coating his words.

The other Peter responded, "He is your enemy, although it wasn't always that way. Mourlen was the god of dragons. He became human. Mourlen was in love with the goddess of the wolves, Owaya. She too had also become human. She did that because she wanted to be with you. You guys had a small thing, but Mourlen didn't know it. At the time you decided against a relationship. You knew how Mourlen had fallen for Owaya. He had loved her far more than you did at the time. Loving her wasn't your priority at the time. So you gave Mourlen permission to court the goddess of wolves. Their relationship went well and they were to be married. However, tragedy had stuck. Mourlen had been killed, or so everyone had thought. He had been attacked by a vampire. It corrupted him on some level."

Ava interjected, "That vampire did some major damage. It cursed him. He was bound in the form he was bitten in for all eternity. That isn't the only thing that happened after the attack. Because he was a god, the bite had other side effects. He needed to steal the life energy from those with powers derived from nature. That means gods themselves and their messengers."

Peter thought for a second before speaking, "That answers the question of who Mourlen is, but I still don't know why he's after me."

The other Peter replied, "There's still more to the story. By the time his head was clear enough for him to find his way back to the woman he'd loved, a year had passed. Mourlen returned to find you and Owaya together. She had moved on and you had allowed yourself to love her. He… was not happy. He attacked you and killed you. Owaya was so distraught that she attacked him. In his anger he killed her. Owaya vowed that she would not allow this to happen again. She went back to the land of the gods, and ever since she has had a representative. She begged you to do the same. You refused and vowed to end him once and for all. Mourlen never forgot the heart break that he claims you caused him. He has since roamed the earth vowing to kill you in every single life you lead."

The car had stopped. Ezekiel had looked up and opened the door. The group all piled up. Peter looked up at the building they were about to enter. Before he had time to recognize which building they were entering, Ava yanked him through the doors. Peter could tell that this was going to be a long night.

**Well that ending kind of stunk. But I needed to figure out a place to end the chapter. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I wanted to some of my favorite elements from The Other and Evolve or Die story arcs in the comics. Ava and other Peter are from my story SpiderWolf, but that has nothing to do with this story. I still need to update that. That's going to be a nightmare for me to read.**

**Well, until next time. **


	3. On Your Own

**Hello. Here is chapter 3.**

As Peter walked into the building a million thoughts were swarming through his head. He was trying to balance his thoughts while admiring the building around him. The teen was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost kept walking when everyone else stopped. They climbed into an elevator. Ezekiel punched in a code. The only sound that came from the elevator was the sound of the machinery lifting them from the ground. The elevator opened to the top floor and dinged. Everyone stepped out into a beautifully furnished penthouse. The young teen was snapped back into reality when he heard Ezekiel speak to him.

"Peter, the bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left. Everything you need should be in the bathroom. We'll be out here if you need anything." Ezekiel gestured towards the living room and went to sit down.

Peter walked down the carpeted hallway and into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and turned on the water to the shower. Once the temperature was to his liking he began to remove his spider suit. It was shredded and covered in his dried blood and dirt. His stomach became slightly uneasy. He could feel this throat begin to tighten up. For a while he'd forgotten about the past few hours; it was as if that epic beat down had never happened. But all good things must come to an end.

The memory of the incident came back full force. Peter suddenly had felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing his body. He saw the scars from fights past. But it was a cuts and bruises from only an hour ago, well an hour to him that really got to him. His stomach couldn't take the sight and the boy rushed over to the toilet. His bruised ribs ached as his stomach ridded itself of stomach acid. The brunette sat there for a few minutes shaking. He flushed the toilet and stood up shakily. Peter walked across the bathroom and got some water in the tap to rid the disgusting taste from his mouth.

He climbed into the shower to get rid of the blood and dirt. The water had an ugly crimson hue to it. The sight of it made Peter's stomach churn. He nearly scrubbed himself raw trying to get the blood off of him. After the color of the water had returned to a clear color, Peter's mind began to drift off. In an instant the once soothing water became a sudden reminder of the blood that came gushing out not too long ago. What may have been days to the world was less than an hour ago to him. He desperately tried to shake the flashbacks. He succeeded, but the emotional impact was still crushing him.

He turned the water off and dried himself off. Peter shakily put on the new clothes. The brunet stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He noticed that the trio was having a conversation. He didn't want it to seem like he was eavesdropping so het let out a small cough.

"Um, I'm not sure what you want me to do with my uh clothes from earlier." Peter said quietly.

Ezekiel looked up at Peter and responded, "Don't worry about Peter. I'll have it taken care of. Just come over and sit down."

Peter walked over to the living room and sat down in a chair. He sighed pushing back the thoughts from earlier.

Ezekiel pulled Peter back to reality by saying, "Peter, would you like something to eat?"

Peter's empty stomach growled as a response.

"I'll take that as a yes." The older man chuckled.

* * *

How long had he been…. _gone_? How many hours, days had passed since he was killed? How did he get in the coffin? Who put him in it in the first place? Was it really _his grave _that he had woken up in? These questions nagged at the young boy's mind. The brunette opened his mouth, unsure how to ask these nagging questions.

"So how long was I …_dead_? I know you said Mourlen had to act quickly, but how long was I out?" Peter asked.

Ezekiel opened his mouth to reply, "Well, put this gently, you died around 8 last night. We had obtained information that Mourlen was moving into the area. In order to keep you safe from him, we were tracking your ware bouts. We had to wait until after the villains left before we could help you. Unfortunately we were too late. Mourlen would have been able to sense that you had died and we needed to make sure that he couldn't get to you easily. We buried you in a temporary grave; it's surprising what a little money can do. After that we waited until Mourlen came by. It wasn't even nine o'clock when I found you topside. So all in all, the world doesn't even know that Spider-Man is dead, let alone Peter Parker. "

"So I could easily sneak back home with some made up story about how I got beat up." Peter responded.

The older man sighed, "While that is true, I wouldn't suggest it." Peter attempted to retort but Ezekiel continued, "Mourlen is still after you. I don't think he came into physical contact with you, so he can't actually pinpoint your location. He just has a basic idea where you _might_ be. I have a section of this place devoted to an anti-Mourlen shelter. In it he can't sense anyone with powers derived from nature. You'll be safe."

Peter thought for a second. This was quite a bit to consider.

"I appreciate all that you've done, don't get me wrong, but, I don't think I could live that way."

Ava let out a sigh as she smiled, "Still that same stubborn god that Owaya fell in love with. We all had a feeling you'd turn the offer down. It's just who you are Anansi. I felt as Owaya's representative, I felt as though I owed her. I came here to warn you and give you help. My brother came with my only to protect me and tell you about your past. We accomplished what we came here to do. I owe Owaya nothing more. It had been a pleasure meeting you. But we need to go."

The girl stood up and shook Peter's hand. Her brother followed suit and said, "It truly has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope we see each other again under better circumstances."

Peter and Ezekiel watched as the siblings walked over to the elevator and left. Silence lingered in the air between the two males. A lot had happened to Peter in the matter of a few hours, and he had no idea how to handle it.

The grey haired man turned to the shorter male as he spoke, "I know this is a lot to take in. but you need to watch out for Mourlen. That monster is a force to be reckoned with. He is merely lays a finger on you, you are a dead man. He can track you to the ends of the earth. Good luck Peter." As he shook Peter's hand he continued, "I mean it Peter. I can give you a good alibi for your aunt. After that I'm afraid you'll have to face Mourlen on you own."

It was around eleven when a car pulled up in front of Peter's house. Ezekiel was the first one to step out of the rental car. The brunette followed him to his door. The older man stepped up to the front door and knocked on it. Peter's Aunt opened to door and immediately pulled her nephew into a tight hug.

"Oh Peter! I'm so glad that you're okay!" the older woman exclaimed.

Ezekiel let out a small cough, and Aunt May turned over to the older man.

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Peter's Aunt May. Come in." Aunt may said blushing in embarrassment.

Once everyone was inside Ezekiel introduced himself, "Hello Mrs. Parker. I'm Ezekiel." he held out his hand for Aunt May to shake, "I met your nephew this evening. He saw a young woman being robbed and he stepped in. The attacker turned on him, along with several of his buddies. He held them off long enough for help to arrive. You have a brave man. I saw how he defended the girl and I offered to give him a ride home. I'm just sorry I couldn't get him home early enough."

Aunt May looked back and forth from Peter to Ezekiel. A wave of relief washed over her. She let out a content sigh before asking, "Is there anything I can get you Mr. Ezekiel?"

Ezekiel shook his head before replying, "No thank you Mrs. Parker. I need to be leaving now. I just came here to drop Peter off and make sure he got home alright. Thank you for your time. And Peter," he said turning to the teen, "be careful."

He shook both Peter and Aunt May's hands once more before leaving.

* * *

The alarm clock went off far too early for the exhausted teenager. He rolled over and got ready for school. The brunette scoured his room for his costume. He grew frustrated and impatient as the time wore on. He brushed his hair back in his hands in an attempt to calm down and figure out where the heck his costume was. He searched through his thoughts as he tried to remember where the last place his costume was.

Right it was at Ezekiel's house. Again, last night hit him full force. His breathing began to hitch, and his throat began to tighten. No. Not again. He had to calm down before his aunt would notice. The brunette shook his head trying to clear it. He just needed to think. What was he doing before he freaked out. He was getting dressed. If he could just distract himself, maybe the memories would go away.

Peter walked down stairs and began to put on a stage face. He'd have to act like nothing happened. He couldn't let his aunt worry. She worried too much, and he wasn't going to add another reason for her to worry. He smiled and acted like his usual self. He could do this. He'd been doing this for nearly a year. He could do this.

* * *

Without his costume or webshooters, he'd have to take the bus to school. He begrudgingly climbed onto the yellow deathtrap known as the school bus. As he climbed onto the bus he noticed that Liz was on. He walked over to his girlfriend smiling and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked playfully.

She looked up from her script smiling and moved her bag over so he could sit down.

"Petey. What are you doing on the bus- not that I don't want you here or anything." Liz asked.

Peter shrugged, "I just felt like riding the bus this morning. Did you study for the science test today?"

His girlfriend nodded, "Yep, and I know I'll pass thanks to my favorite tutor."

The rest of the bus ride consisted of small talk. Liz told him the latest dating information. Peter didn't really care, but he pretended to be interested. He was avoiding bringing up Spider-Man at all cost. God knew that he didn't want to have another anxiety attack, let along in front of anyone he knew. The bus came to a stop in front of the school and the school kids climbed off the metal contraption.

As soon as he was through the doors, Peter was off to his science class with his girlfriend. He was praying to whatever god was listening that Flash wouldn't bring up Spider-Man at all today. As soon as he walked into the class room he noticed that Flash was busy reading something. Hopefully that should distract the football jock long enough to forget about Spider-Man for the week.

Peter sat down beside his best friends and exchanged hellos. Harry turned to Peter.

"Hey Pete. My dad was wondering if you could get ahold of Spider-Man. He wants him to test out this new Oscorp vault at the prison. Do you think you could ask Spider-Man if he would be able to do that?" Harry inquired.

Peter felt as though an entire building had collapsed on top of him. He tried not to let it show, but Harry noticed it.

"Pete? Is something wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

Peter took a deep breath before saying, "He won't be able to Harry." Harry raised an eyebrow as Peter continued, "Last night I was trying to get some pics of Spidey when a bunch of his villains ambushed me. They used me as bait to try to get Spidey. It worked. Spidey came and…"

Flash looked up from whatever he was reading. "Spidey's dead?"

Pete nodded, "Yeah, and there was nothing I could do about."

The whole class erupted in loud gossip. It felt weird for Peter, talking about his own death like that. His classmates' reaction also struck a strange cord in the young teen. The bell rang and everyone grew silent. Peter just hoped that he wouldn't have to put up with this for the rest of the day, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

The young brunette grabbed his Spanish books and headed to his last class of the day. The bell rang and Peter looked up at the front of the room and noticed that their teacher wasn't there.

Peter turned to Gwen and asked, "Gwen, where's Mr. Fahl? I thought we had a test today."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe we have a substitute today."

As if by magic, a man walked through the door. He was tall and had long raven black hair. He looked like someone you would not want to make made. As soon as the man walked near him, his spider sense went off blaring. It had _**never**_ been that strong, even when he was being beaten senseless. The man walked to the front of the class and wrote his name on the whiteboard.

"Good after noon class. I am you're substitute. My name is Mr. Nelroum. That's pronounced Nel- rom. You have a test today. You have five minutes to do any last minute cramming. After that, clear your desks and I will pass out the test."

Time seemed to drag on. He knew the stuff like the back of his hand, but that didn't make the class go any faster.

_La Examinan de la paste particípales. _

_Acostar _

Yo acueste nosotros acostemos ellos acuesten

Peter sighed. He knew this stuff. But there was something nagging at his mind. It was like it saying he should be noticing something really obvious. What were the other forms again? Ello was acueste, like the yo form. Uh vosotros was acostais with an accent. Alright, all done.

Peter looked up at the substitute. He had begun walking around to room and collecting the finished tests. Peter had caught the sub's attention and handed him the paper. The brunette sat back and waited for the bell to ring.

It seemed as though class would never end. To distract himself Peter tried to figure out what was bothering him so much. With each passing second it felt like he was missing something important. He knew it was something obvious and that he was really going to be upset when he figured it out because it was _that_ obvious. Just as he thought he had it figured out, the bell rung.

He collected his things and began stuffing them inside his book bag. By the time he had gotten ready to leave he was the last one in the classroom. As he went to leave he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mr. Parker, I have this note for you." Mourlen said as he handed him a note.

Peter eyed the not, trying to hide his suspicion, "Okay, thanks."

The teenager stepped out into the hall. By now most of the school had cleared out. He knew that he probably wouldn't make the bus. Besides, he could use the exercise; it would help him clear his head. He sighed as he walked to his locker. After putting his books in his locker he looked at the note.

The envelope was beige and rough. His name was handwritten in a loopy but readable scrawl. He flipped it back over and saw a red seal over it. That really struck Peter as odd. The seal appeared to have some animal on it, but what it was, he couldn't tell. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Peter instantly went pale. God, was he an idiot; he'd just figured out what was off earlier, and it was far too late to do anything about it.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Cliff hanger maybe? You guys are smart though, I bet you had it figured out early on. So writing that shower scene was really awkward at first. So I decided to make it angsty. Stay tuned for chapter 4.**


End file.
